


Roses and Violets

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship, cheek kiss, hug, love birds, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini series about Frederick/You where you both care deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Violets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for writing this. Made it in 20 minutes so..

You knocked on the large modern door with your purse over your shoulder and with you carrying a very large bottle of scotch. You heard the door unlock and then open with a click revealing the stubbly, sweater wearing Frederick Chilton who entirety looked more glad to see you than ever. You had only been dating 2 months now but you both had gotten pretty attached to each other due to the lack of basically any companionship before you met.

Frederick smiled one of those rare no cocky smiles and invited you in, a blush creeping at his face as you kissed his cheek "What brings you here?"

You shrugged and smiled at his unwavering nervousness "I don't know but I brought scotch and I didn't think I would get through the door so.." You trailed off because you had no explanation for why you were their and you didn't want to say that you had a feeling he needed a friend but handed him the large bottle as he looked to your hands.

Frederick inspected the bottle's label, it was the largest one you had in your liquor cabinet but it certainly wasn't the best one. He lifted his eyebrow but softly limped into the kitchen with you following, to get glasses for them. "It's fine I would have called you later anyways."

A moments pause as he opened the bottle, poured both of you generous amounts into the half glasses and handed one to you.

After taking a drink you looked up at Frederick who was ether staring at you or lost in thought or both. "Frederick.. Are you okay?"

He looked at you with a questionable look on his face, the expression soften and he shrugged "I'm fine-" he reconsidered when you gave him a look "I'm dealing with stuff.. okay?"

After placing your drink back down on the counter, you walked over and wrapped your arms around him. Frederick's smile returned and grew as you whispered "You don't have to deal with them alone anymore."


End file.
